


Something a Little Less Eternal

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one has a tendency to taste all that something ever was and will be, it makes it difficult to narrow something down to the immediate and now. Food porn fic. Features bottom!Outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something a Little Less Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Because EVERYONE in the Dishonored chat wanted food porn. So here.

The idea of food and eating fascinated the Outsider. He had no need of sustenance, and when one had a tendency to to taste what something once was and all it would someday be, it made it difficult to narrow it down to the immediate and now.It was fortunate for him that Corvo was an indulgent sort (it hadn’t even taken much explanation or asking to get him to agree), since he didn’t think anyone else he’d shown himself to or marked would be so willing to help.

It was a shame that the blindfold was so necessary, since the mirth in Corvo’s eyes was something the Outsider quietly liked seeing. But tied on it was in the end, Corvo settled comfortably in the pillows while the Outsider poked about the tray for something appropriate to begin with.

His roving fingers found a soft red berry and plucked it delicately from it’s place on the tray, lifting it to Corvo’s mouth, watching Corvo’s lips part to accept the bite of fruit, white teeth sinking slowly through the soft flesh of it, juice running over his lower lip. The Outsider wanted to lick it away, but refrained.Corvo chewed thoughtfully, “Mm, strawberry. Sweet, with a tang just shy of sharp. Tastes of summer in Serkonos and sunlight, but ever the slightest bit earthy.”

The next morsel was a nut of some sort, or so he’d been told, cracked out of it’s shell for him. Corvo took the piece whole this time. “Walnut. Sort of a earthy buttery flavor, if that makes sense. Coats the tongue and lingers longer than the strawberry.”

Next was some sort of bright orange fruit.

“Mmm, that’s an orange.” Corvo smiled as it was fed to him, “I haven’t had one of these in years.”

The Outsider frowned, “I’m well aware of what color it is, Corvo.”

Corvo laughed, jostling him slightly, “No, no, it’s also called an orange. The color and the fruit have the same name.” he lifted his hips, making the Outsider sway some more, “Now stop pouting and let me describe it to you.”

“I am not pouting.” he insisted.

Corvo only smiled. “The orange is bright and sweet, and reminds me of a tropical place I visited a long time ago. It’s got a tang that borders on crispness, without being tart.”

“You mortals do so enjoy sweet things.”

“It’s a weakness. What else have you got on that tray of yours?”

The Outsider paused, “I think they called this cheese…”

“Well, cut me off a piece then and give it here.”

The cheese was firm and slightly salty, and tasted slightly aged. The Outsider didn’t know to cut the rind off, but it wasn’t terribly bad. He voiced as much and the Outsider murmured something that sounded suspiciously like “Complicated.” and Corvo became aware of being offered something else.

The Outsider had poked about, frowning at some of the foods, before deciding on a slice of some strange vegetable, running the slice of it over Corvo’s lower lip until he opened his mouth to take it. He placed the slice over Corvo’s tongue, and perhaps his fingers lingered a moment longer than they had before over the soft plumpness of Corvo’s lip.

“Mmm, that’s refreshing.” Corvo chewed and swallowed, “And also a cucumber. It’s like cold spring-water with a sweet taste to it that sort of floats over it.”

The next one made Corvo grimace a little, “Oh, oof, that’s really, really salty after the cucumber. Olive, by the way. If there were something on the land to represent the sea, it would be these. Vinegar and salt tang that overpowers the flavor of everything around it.”

“What is wrong with tasting of the sea?” If the Outsider had a stomach, it might have dropped a little.

“Nothing, nothing at all, I just wasn’t prepared for how salty that was. Give me another slice of that cucumber, will you?”

Next was a cured, fried meat of some sort that Corvo all but moaned over as he chewed it. “It tastes of sweet smoke and wood fire, without ashes, with a slight hint of salt and a texture that leaves a coating like velvet over your tongue when you’re done.”

“So what is it?”

“I’ll tell you if you give me another bite of it.”

“Tell me first.”

He teased Corvo with another piece, letting Corvo nearly get it, fascinated by the way Corvo’s tongue poked out of his mouth as he went for the morsel.

“Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Now you’re playing unfair.” Corvo laughed, “It’s bacon, now give it to me.”

The Outsider relented, allowing Corvo to take the bacon from his fingers, feeling more than a little surprised and flustered when Corvo gently licked the grease from them. He was going to pretend that he was still neutral about how Corvo’s hands had found their way to his waist as well.

Something Corvo called grapes were next, Corvo chewing on the purple spheres happily, “They’re almost tart at first, but they slowly turn sweet once you start chewing on them and get the juice out of them.”

The Outsider had only one thing left on the tray and didn’t want the game to end. But he still plucked a leaf from the stem of the plant he was holding in his hands and offered it. Corvo smiled, “I can smell it from here. It’s mint.” he opened his mouth and chewed the leaf.”It’s sort of an odd one. The flavor goes right to your nose, and it’s refreshing and earthy and grassy all at the same time.”

The Outsider was quiet for a moment, contemplating all that he had been told. Was this how all of the mortals tasted their food? Corvo tilted his head after a moment’s silence “Do you have any thing else, or was that all?”

The Outsider bent down, hesitated a moment, then kissed Corvo. Corvo seemed startled, but to his credit, was only startled a moment before returning the kiss ardently, running his tongue over the Outsider’s lower lip the way the Outsider had been wishing to do to him all the while.

When the Outsider pulled away, Corvo lifted the blindfold away from his eyes and grinned, “Well now, if you wanted me to do that, you didn’t have to go through the whole pretense of the food.”

“That wasn’t entirely in my plan.” Corvo sat up, rolling so he had the Outsider pinned under him and kissed him again, “Well, shall I describe to you the way you taste? How there’s salt and sea of course, but so much more than that? How I can taste the world and time on your lips, but how it’s not decay, rather more like the way a book ages?”

The Outsider pushed at him, “Don’t even start.”

Corvo laughed, “You started it.” he kissed him again, “But allow me to finish it.”


End file.
